TMOFTKON Oneshot: Meanings
by aorinappollo
Summary: "A Girl's Laugh is more cheerful than a Boy's. A Boy's Tears are more meaningful than a Girl's." That is the phrase Kotori has told her friends once. While a certain shy schoolboy had found out the fiendish woman hasn't laughed in her life, the fiend herself knows the meanings of her friend's tears whenever he cries.


**Me: So, this drabble will be in the POV of Rinko and Astral. Also, have you guys noticed how many characters there are in TMOFTKON?! 120 characters will appear in the story! Also: OCs are no longer accepted, and I'm pretty sure we have more than enough now.. Sei and Selena belong to AoLady. Also: Aristtea, Lunar, and Siri aren't here, because Astral doesn't know then yet, and they're in Black Star. The same goes for Layla.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Astral's POV<span>**

_"A Girl's Laugh is more cheerful than a Boy's."_

_I recalled Kotori-san telling me that once. She was right, girls have a habit of giggling and laughing, and they seem to do it because they are amused. Well.. most guys tend to laugh at things they find "humorous".. bullying people isn't funny at all. I should know, I'm a victim to bullying. More like I used to be.._

_Kotori-san's laugh, as described by Alit-san, is of an angel's. Cathy-san's sounds a bit of a cat purring, and it's soothing, according to Takashi-san. Anna-san's laugh is more of an evil laughter, and it scares Fuuya-san.. Rio-san's laugh is adored by many, especially her admirers. Akari-san's laugh makes Yuma and his family happy. Taimi-neechan's laugh is soft, and sounds a bit like music. Sei-neechan and Selena-neechan's laugh sound similar! It makes sense, since they're twins._

_Speaking of girl's laughter.. I never heard Rinko-san laugh before._

_She may be the most unusual female I've ever observed. She's cautious of everyone and everything, does not care about getting in trouble, she's reckless and boyish, and most of the time, she's just quiet. Her family abandoned her, and Kotori-san's family took her in, so no wonder she and Kotori-san are close. But Rinko-san never laughs at all._

_She likes sweets, but she doesn't giggle much when she tastes how sweet they are. She doesn't giggle at all. Her voice sound's a bit like a boy's, like Anna-san's. She grins, smirks, and even claims to be a " smug jerk", but none of those are related to laughter! Why doesn't she laugh? Isn't she simply happy to be alive? Isn't she happy that she has such caring friends? Oh, who am I to judge? I'm just a crybaby.._

_I want to hear how cheerful everyone's laugh is, and that includes my friend, Rinko-san._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rinko's POV<strong>

_"A Boy's Tears are more meaningful than a Girl's."_

_Pfft, hell yeah. Most bratty girls tend to cry over everything. Kotori's right. Boys have this habit of acting all tough and all, even when they're making themselves look like freaking idiots. Boys don't cry much unless it's important, and girls.. psh, who cries over ruining their dress anyway?! Wash it, dammit!_

_Alit had cried when his hamster died. Reasonable enough. Vector cried over being pressured too much by his mom and dad, so it's pretty much reasonable. Takashi cried from pain when he saved Cat from being crushed by a bookshelf. Yuma cried when he found out his mom died. Fuuya cried when his dad went missing from a business trip. Tairo cried when his sister was sick. Ryoga cried when his parents died._

_Tears.. those are the usual things that go well with Astral._

_He's.. unique? I dunno, he's one of the people, along with Kotori and Horus, that I never get angry at! Kotori is like a sister to me, and Horus is my faithful partner. But Astral was just a boy I met during elementary. I looked down on him before, but after seeing how fragile, strategic, and faithful he was, I just looked at him as if he was my little brother._

_He's polite, and he refers to everyone with honorifics. He acts a bit feminine, and is even shy and moe-like! Hell, he looks like a freaking girl when his hair is combed upwards or downwards! He's a bit scared when he first met Tairo and Taimi, since those two look like spiders. The things is, he never spends a day without crying! What on earth is wrong with him?! Is his tear sack broken or something?! Tch. As if I have the right to say that. I'm a freaking fiend for crying out loud._

_His tears mean something, they always do. His tears show how much he misses his brother._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I should be typing the latest chapter of TMOFTKON right now, but lol nope. XD<strong>

**Review if ya like!**


End file.
